A ultima esperança
by henry potter
Summary: depois de varios anos ele havia voltado para cumprir seu destino !


A ultima esperança

Mortes, destruição, batalhas. Após o ministério declarar guerra a Voldemort e seus seguidores, essas três palavras eram o resumo perfeito da capital inglesa. Voldemort a cada dia aumentava a força e o poder de seu exército das trevas. Não existiam mais pessoas neutras na guerra. Ou se estava do lado das trevas, ou lutando contra ela.

O povo mágico e não-mágico era atacado constantemente. Às vezes pelos temidos dementadores, outrora por poderosos gigantes. Mas, os mais temidos com toda certeza eram os famosos comensais da morte. Estes, espalhavam terror e destruição por onde passavam.

Apenas um lugar era seguro em toda Inglaterra, o único refúgio, a salvação. Esse local era Hogwarts, depois de quatro anos de guerra declarada, a escola havia sido fechada, agora dava lugar a atual sede do único grupo capaz de deter as trevas, a Ordem da Fênix.

Esse grupo era comandado logicamente, por Alvo Dumbledore. Uma das poucas esperanças no mundo bruxo, mas não a única. Todos membros da ordem sabiam que a única esperança para a destruição de voldemort era ele, Harry Potter. Um nome forte, sim, fazendo jus a seu dono. Apesar de todas as perdas e dificuldades ele ainda tinha força para lutar contra as trevas.

Depois de ciente da sua missão, Harry havia abandonado as aulas normais, havia partido para um treinamento de guerra, fora treinado pelos melhores bruxos da atualidade, estava sendo preparado para a batalha final. Harry não mais se divertia. Sim, ele fazia jus a sua fama, o menino-que- sobreviveu, ele não mais vivia, apenas sobrevivia.

Não via seus grandes amigos a mais de oito anos, quando havia abandonado hogwarts. O grande amor de sua vida, também, não vira mais.

Mas ele sabia que uma hora teria que voltar para enfrentar seu destino, e essa hora havia chegado, Dumbledore havia lhe mandado uma carta, o chamando.

No meio do fogo, da destruição um homem determinado acabava de partir, cumprira sua missão deixando apenas um bilhete para trás.

Cavaleiro da luz chegou a hora, a batalha final está prestes a começar. Chegou a hora do fim.

Hogwarts estava agitada vários bruxos, corriam dum lado para o outro se preparando para a última batalha.

- Dumbledore quer todos no salão principal – gritou uma voz amplificada por todo castelo.

O salão estava novamente lotado, agora não pelos alegres alunos discutindo besteiras, e sim, por pessoas determinadas a morrer lutando nessa guerra, se fosse preciso. À frente de todos, imponente, Alvo Dumbledore, mas dessa vez não iria fazer um discurso para alegrar os queridos alunos, iria discursar sobre a pré-batalha, tinha que motivar seus guerreiros. Teria que mostrar que era possível.

Velhos amigos, – as rugas em seu rosto mostravam já, a idade avançada – chegou o dia da batalha final. – os olhos tristes refletiam as perdas – Tenho certeza de que a última batalha – mas na voz firme todos viam confiança – sairemos vencedores, se lutarmos com nossos corações. Teremos que ganhar, somos a última esperança do mundo mágico e não-mágico. – ele observou os rostos determinados de seus guerreiros – Quem aqui não estiver disposto a morrer lutando para salvar todos, está totalmente livre para se retirar, agradeço a todos. Agora, tenho a informação principal a passar. A batalha será travada aqui em nossa sede, – Dumbledore observou os rostos surpresos de seu exército – sim, nosso espião nos passou a informação de que Voldemort irá invadir Hogwarts.

Mas como iremos vencer essa batalha sem... ele? – Várias cabeças confirmaram

Não iremos batalhar sem ele – completou Dumbledore dando um fraco sorriso – Harry Potter está a caminho

O burburinho foi geral varias pessoas sorriram, outras festejavam discretamente.

Eu não acredito Hermione! Harry irá voltar!

Eu também não acredito Rony...

Do alto, ele avistou as primeiras torres do castelo. Estava finalmente retornando a seu verdadeiro lar. Ordenou que o animal que estava utilizando descesse, e ao colocar os pés no chão, sentiu uma onda de alegria invadir seu corpo, Hogwarts estava exatamente igual a quando ele partiu, tudo bem, havia algumas barracas de treinamento que Harry não se lembrava de estarem ali mas, o resto estava intacto. Desceu do Testrálio que estava usando. Quando Harry partiu de Hogwarts as únicas coisas que levou fora sua fiel coruja, Edwiges e um Testrálio que acabou se apegando e ficando com ele. E desde então era esse o seu meio de locomoção.

Antes de encontrar todos, queria dar uma volta pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, sabia que essa poderia ser a última vez que faria isso. Parou embaixo de uma árvore, a mesma onde havia se despedido de seus amigos no dia da partida.

Flashback

- Não Harry eu não acredito que você irá mesmo!

- Não tem outro jeito Hermione, eu preciso...

- Então nós iremos juntos. – falou o ruivo.

- Não, eu tenho que ir sozinho!

- Porque harry, me diga porque! – Hermione já estava chorando abraçada ao amigo.

- Esse é meu destino Hermione, como disse o prof. Dumbledore, é a minha missão.

Fim do Flashback

Harry foi despertado de seus pensamentos por uma voz feminina.

Hei, quem é você? – a mulher estava com a varinha apontada para Harry que estava de costas, se ele fosse um comensal iria ser estuporado antes de qualquer reação.

Ele conhecia aquela voz, embora mais madura, era irreconhecível. Seu coração bateu mais forte havia chegado a hora dos reencontros.

Então ruiva não reconhece mais um velho amigo? – Harry falou numa voz extremamente cansada, antes de se virar e esboçar um sorriso.

Ha...rry – ela não estava acreditando, estava novamente vendo Harry.

E então? Não mereço nenhum abraço? – foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de ser esmagado por Gina.

Oh, Harry que saudades, achei que nunca mais veria você!

Eu sei ruiva, otimismo sempre foi seu ponto forte.

Não Hermione eu não concordo. – disse Rony caminhando pelos jardins.

E quando você concorda? – o casal que andava abraçado, paralisou ao ver a cena. Gina estava abraçada a... – Harry! – novamente Harry havia sido esmagado por outro abraço agora de Hermione – Que saudades!

Eu também estava com saudades Hermione! – A garota o largou para observar a cena. Rony estava a frente de Harry paralisado.

Rony...

Irmão! – e se abraçaram como irmãos, era como se sentiam, eternos irmãos.

Passearam pela propriedade como nos velhos tempos, discutindo a guerra contra voldemort, as perdas, as batalhas, e os amigos que se foram.

È bom ver que já se encontraram.

Prof. Dumbledore.

É bom revê-lo Harry .

Igualmente professor – disse ele, indo abraçar o ex-diretor da escola. Mas, para Harry ele não era apenas isso, era seu mentor, seu mestre, um avô que não tivera.

Eu não queria interromper essa pequena reunião, mas tenho que falar com Harry em particular. – disse Dumbledore indo em direção ao castelo – Quanto a vocês, – disse se referindo a Rony, Hermione e Gina – dirijam-se a sala de armas, todos já estão se preparando para a batalha, que não tardará.

Enquanto Harry caminhava até a sala do diretor, relembrava os momentos que havia passado nesse castelo. Sua vida praticamente havia começado ali, sim, porque antes disso ele não tinha vida, relembrou do quadribol, das aulas, a cada canto que olhava tinha uma lembrança, às vezes boas outras nem tanto.

Sente-se Harry.

Obrigado, professor.

Por favor, Harry, só Alvo está bom. – Dumbledore sorriu ao ver que o garoto também sorria.

Tenho certeza de que o senhor não me chamou aqui apenas para discutir esse assunto.

Não é claro que não Harry, bom como você sabe Voldemort está planejando invadir Hogwarts, ele acha que você esteve o tempo todo escondido aqui.

Ele não me conhece mesmo. O senhor sabe que eu não passei o tempo todo escondido não é Alvo?

Tenho certeza, ou não tenho outra explicação para aquele comensal que caiu estuporado pouco antes de me lançar uma maldição pelas costas, na batalha do beco diagonal. – nessa batalha o beco diagonal fora totalmente destruído, não sobrando pedra sobre pedra.

É talvez eu estivesse lá.

Bom Harry, você sabe que é o único, capaz de vencer Voldemort. – Dumbledore continuou ao ver o aceno com a cabeça de Harry. - Então quero que você só entre na batalha, quando avistar Voldemort, é só com ele que você deve batalhar.

Mas, Alvo...

Você não terá energia o suficiente para agüentar uma batalha desse porte, se não estiver descansado, não se preocupe nós cuidaremos dos outros.

Tenho certeza que sim.

Agora, chegou a hora das despedidas. Vá reencontrar seus amigos Harry, você sabe bem que todos correm riscos.

Primeiro eu queria me despedir da pessoa que mais me ajudou nessa vida. – Harry se levantou da cadeira e abraçou fortemente o ex-diretor. – Você é como se fosse um avô pra mim Alvo.

Sei sim Harry, eu também o considero como meu neto, e o protegerei até o final. – as lágrimas teimavam em rolar no rosto do velho bruxo. – assim como prometi a seus pais, e não se esqueça: lute com o coração ele decidirá essa guerra.

Obrigado.

Harry saiu da sala do ex-diretor meio atordoado, tinha que encontrar seus amigos queria vê-los.

"toc, toc" – Harry bateu na porta onde Dumbledore o informara que seus amigos se encontravam – posso entrar?

Ah, Harry é você não precisava ter batido! – Gina disse ao abrir a porta. Estava linda, vestida de branco com o uniforme da ordem. Na cama estavam Rony e Hermione sentados de mãos dadas.

Pois é... Chegou a hora das despedidas...

Ah Harry, tenho certeza de que todos nós sairemos bem dessa batalha! – Harry não sentiu tanta firmeza assim na voz do amigo.

Mas mesmo assim, um de nós pode não voltar. – Harry começou – Então eu queria falar, hum... Agradecer por todos os momentos de felicidade que passamos juntos, vocês realmente me ensinaram a viver, me ensinaram o valor da vida, o que vale e o que não vale a pena, e hoje eu irei lutar por vocês, por Hogwarts, pelos bruxos, pelos trouxas, e por todos que merecem, eu não me importo de morrer, só quero que me prometam uma coisa: vivam por mim, e se acontecer alguma coisa comigo façam a vida valer a pena, me prometam isso. Por favor, por mim.

Oh Harry, – Gina se debulhava em lágrimas – você não irá morrer! Mas, mesmo assim eu prometo.

Eu também tenho uma coisa a dizer Harry. – o ruivo começou – Se você morrer nessa batalha, – ele enxugou as lágrimas – mesmo que não aja mais esperança do mal ser derrotado, eu lutarei, e prometo que morrerei lutando por você meu amigo, até o final.

Um estrondo era ouvido no fundo, a batalha havia começado.

Quando os quatro haviam chegado no jardim de Hogwarts, o que viram foi realmente assustador, uma mancha preta movia-se contra o castelo, dezenas de comensais, vários gigantes, e centenas de dementadores, lideravam o exército de Lord Voldemort, imponente com sua capa preta balançando ao vento.

A frente da escada principal localizava-se o exército da ordem, todos estavam lá, os alunos da época de Harry, os antigos professores, os amigos todos eram centenas. E liderando o exército, ele o maior bruxo da atualidade Alvo Dumbledore.

Poupe a vida de centenas de pessoas, Dumbledore me entregue Harry Potter, e saímos daqui.

Nunca Tom.

Então prove a minha força!

A massa negra partira para cima do exército da ordem, apenas Voldemort continuava parado. Harry o viu olhando aquela cena, era realmente traumatizante. Vários corpos já estavam caídos, uns feridos outros já mortos. Tentou avistar os amigos mais foi impossível. Teria que decidir essa guerra logo.

Então Voldemort, nos encontramos novamente.

E pela última vez garoto, hoje será o fim de Harry potter.

Isso é o que veremos. Expelliarmus.

Protego!

Não tão fácil – Harry lançou outro feitiço – babaca!

A batalha que se seguiu fora talvez a mais dura da historia. Vários feitiços eram lançados de um lado para o outro numa velocidade impressionante

Então é só isso que o menino de ouro pode fazer...

Então é só isso que o grande Lorde das trevas pode fazer... – aquela batalha estava difícil. A todo instante dementadores aproximavam-se, e Harry tinha que afasta-los com o Patrono, isso estava sugando sua energia.

Então, o pequeno Potter parece cansado.

Ainda não deu nem para suar Voldemort. Expectron patronum! – "Droga! Malditos dementadores! -pensava Harry"

Cruccio! – berrou Voldemort. Porém, Harry foi rápido o bastante, para desviar, mas o feitiço ainda o pegou de raspão, o fazendo sentir dor. – achei que era mais rápido Potter!

Harry avistou cerca de vinte dementadores vindo em sua direção, tinha que afasta-los.

Expectron patronum! – usou quase toda sua energia nesse feitiço, iria morrer não tinha saída. – mais dementadores se aproximavam, Voldemort apenas assistia a cena, estavam a poucos metros de distância. Iria morrer lutando. - Expec... – barulho de flechas, e os dementadores desapareciam, só poderiam ser eles, sim os centauros estavam os ajudando.

Ninguém invade nosso território e sai vivo, monstros das trevas! – berrou o líder dos centauros.

Ora, ora! Potter parece que conseguiu escapar dos meus queridos monstros! Mas não escapa desse ataque! – uma luz verde rodeou Voldemort, iria ser o ataque final Harry estava no chão. – Morra Potter. Avada Kedavra – a luz verde que rodeava Voldemort se transferiu para a varinha, e depois fora em direção a Harry, ele, que havia levantado, fechou os olhos, era o fim. Um baque foi ouvido no chão um corpo caía sem vida em Hogwarts. Voldemort Havia matado mais uma vez. Harry abriu os olhos, e o viu uma cena chocante, a seus pés, jazia morto seu "avô" Alvo Dumbledore. Novamente havia o salvado. Os olhos de Dumbledore ainda abertos mostravam determinação, e alegria por poder salvar o seu garoto.

Pela primeira vez Harry viu medo nos olhos de Voldemort, ele sabia que já estava sem nenhuma energia pra continuar a batalha, estava rendido. Era sua chance, era hora de destruí-lo. Pensou em todos os momentos que passou com os amigos, com seu amor nunca declarado, todos que morreram para lhe proteger, sua mãe, seu pai, Sirius, e Dumbledore. Apontou sua varinha para Voldemort estava com raiva.

Avada... – Harry lembrou o q Dumbledore disse "lute com o coração" não era desse jeito que mataria seu inimigo, não era um assassino, fechou os olhos. Sabia que teria que mata-lo.

Estupefaça! – Gina acabara de estuporar um comensal, a batalha estava dura, procurou Harry, ele estava lá frente a frente com Voldemort, uma luz branca o envolvia, a qual, começou a aumentar. Gina começou a correr em direção ao garoto. A luz branca projetou-se para Voldemort o temido Lord das Trevas. A luz tomou forma de uma flecha, antes de atravessar o coração de Voldemort. Estava tudo acabado, ele finalmente morrera, o mundo estava livre das trevas. Livre de Tom Riddle. Mas Harry também caíra, Gina não acreditava não podia ser tarde demais. – Harry, você está me escutando?

Gina... Eu... Te amo... Des...culpa

Eu também te amo Harry! Sempre te amei!

Harry sorriu seu ultimo sorriso, seu último suspiro, sua última batalha.

- Você lutou bravamente amigo, tenho orgulho de você! – falou Rony também  
chorando.  
Adeus Harry Potter.

N.A.: bom finalment consegui acabar uma das varias das minhas fics, essa eh a primeira que eu coloco entao porfavor comentem tem um estreiante aqui loco pra saber como se saiu ! eu queria agradecer, muito, a ---------- ----------- BaBi Evans----------------- que betou a fic pra mim, muito obrigadoi mesmu, e desculpa pelo trabalhão. Obrigado tbm a todos que tiveram a paciecia e leram esta fic ateh o final ! obrigado a todos


End file.
